


"Shot in the heart."

by Mandala_108



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU/, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandala_108/pseuds/Mandala_108
Summary: Nicole Haught has always been the best in this shooting range. And no upstarts will surpass her in shooting!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 8





	"Shot in the heart."

February 13, 2019.  
Nicole Haught stopped her car near the shooting range. She entered the building, kicked off her down jacket and nodded to the owner at the registration desk. Randy Nedley, nicknamed the sheriff for his habit of putting his hands on his belt all the time and for collecting small toy police cars, smiled sadly at her and shook his head.  
\- What's the matter?, "sheriff"? - She asked. - Are you closing the shooting range? For the holiday?  
\- Of course not. It's just that you're not the star of my establishment anymore. - replied Randy and sighed. - And I'm sad.  
\- What? - Nicole was surprised.  
\- He says that another young lady has appeared, who shoots just like you. And even better. - Said the man who approached. He was wearing a hat and a cowboy mustache framed his face.  
\- John Henry Holliday! - Nicole exclaimed. - You're lying to me!  
\- Not at all.- Holliday replied. - Go see, she just left. She shot in the second booth.  
Nicole walked into the room and approached a long table, divided into several parts by transverse boards. It turned out something like booths. There were exactly five such "booths". Opposite each, almost against the wall, there were targets. There was a pistol on the table near each partition. Nicole went to the second booth and brought the target closer - almost all the shots were in the center.  
\- I told you. - Holliday stopped beside Nicole.  
\- Who is she? - Nicole looked up at him.- I want to know who is trying to take my first place. You know?  
\- Well, I saw a glimpse. - John smiled in the mustache.  
\- You’re lying and don’t blush. - Nicole said. - And also a friend. Come on like this. Now you and I will arrange a duel: who shoots better. Five rounds. And if I, you tell me everything that you know.  
\- I agree. - Holliday chuckled.  
Nicole changed the target in her, Holliday changed his. They put on their headphones and started shooting. After shooting, the targets were brought closer. John had two holes near the eight, two near the nine and one in the center. Nicole has four holes near the nine and one in the center. She took off her headphones and smiled triumphantly at him.  
\- Tell me. - She said smugly.  
\- Okay. - Holliday sighed. - I know her name is Waverly, they came here a couple of weeks ago with her sister and that she works at "Shorty's". I swear this is all I know.

Nicole pushed open the bar door and entered. The people were as usual - neither more nor less. Nicole walked over to the counter and sat down, hung her down jacket on a chair, ordered a glass of beer, and slowly began to look around. The bartender put a glass in front of her, and she grabbed his hand.  
\- Excuse me, how can I find Waverly? - She asked quietly.  
\- New? - The bartender nodded at the two girls standing near the window. - She's over there.  
\- Thank you. - Nicole took a couple of sips of beer and began to look towards the window.  
Two girls, a brunette and a brown-haired woman, communicated normally at first. But then their conversation began to take on rougher forms, the brunette was proving something to the brown-haired woman and waving her arms. Nicole decided to intervene. She walked over and lightly slapped the brunette on the shoulder.  
\- Are you Waverly? - Nicole asked.  
\- Who the fuck are you? What do you want? Can't you see we're talking? - Questions rained down from the brunette, mixed with abuse. She was pretty drunk.  
\- I need Waverly. - Nicole answered. - So you or not you?  
\- What the fuck? Are you a cop? - The brunette squinted. - Go away, until I beat you.   
\- Who will beat whom - a question. - Nicole chuckled and poked her lightly in the chest.  
\- What? - The brunette struck with a swing, but missed.  
Nicole stepped back and abruptly threw out her hand, grabbing her throat, squeezing slightly. The brunette went limp and began to fall , but Nicole did not let her fall, but gently sat her on a chair. And felt a sharp object in the area of the liver. She immediately raised her hands.  
\- What did you do to her? - The brown-haired woman said evil.  
\- Nothing ... She's just sleeping ... She's not in danger, take the knife away, please. Which one of you is Waverly?  
\- I'm Waverly. - said the brown-haired woman and removed the knife from Nicole. - What do you need?  
\- Talk. - Nicole dropped her arms and turned.  
\- About what? - Two dark green eyes looked expectantly - studying.  
Nicole's floor floated under her feet. "Um, what did I want to talk to her about?"  
\- What? - Nicole asked.  
\- It's clear ... - handed Waverly. - If it's not urgent, then I'm sorry I need to work.  
\- What time do you finish? Nicole asked faster than she could think about it.  
\- At seven. - Waverly smiled. - And ...  
\- Waverly! - The bartender approached them. - You are needed!  
\- Sorry. - Waverly gave her most charming smile, and Nicole felt the floor sinking from under her feet again.

At exactly 7 o'clock, Nicole was standing outside the door of "Shorty's". Waverly walked out five minutes later and noticed her immediately.  
\- Hello, nameless,- she said. Noticing a puzzled look, she explained. - You did not introduce yourself. In the afternoon.  
\- Nicole. - Haught bared dimples. - Nicole Haught. To see you off?  
\- Thank you, I'm not alone. - Waverly smiled and nodded at the door. - I'm with her.  
A brunette came out of the bar door, rubbing her face. She was sleepy, but completely sober. She spotted Nicole and held out her hand to shake.  
\- Oh, hi. Give it to five.  
Nicole smiled, stepped closer, and was immediately hit in the jaw.  
\- Wynonna! - exclaimed Waverly. - What are you doing?  
\- Who are you? - said Wynonna and pressed Nicole to the wall. - What do you want from my sister? Are you from him?  
\- Excuse me? - Sincere bewilderment reflected on Nicole's face. - From whom "him"?  
\- Wynonna, stop! - Said Waverly and turned to Nicole. - Forgive my sister, she takes care of me too much.  
\- You did not answer. - Winona pressed Nicole harder. - Why do you need my sister?  
\- I have a down jacket in my pocket. - Nicole's gaze did not leave the brown-haired woman's face. - Is that yours?  
Wynonna reached into Nicole's pocket and took out the folded paper several times and handed it to her sister. Waverly unrolled it: it was a paper target with bullet holes.  
\- Probably mine. - The brown-haired woman shrugged her shoulders. - And what?  
\- I propose a competition. Let go of me already. - Nicole gently shoved Wynonna away.  
Wynonna took a step back and the convulsive work of thought reflected on her face.  
\- So you were looking for my sister? For a piece of paper? - Asked Wynonna. - Really?  
\- This is my shooting range. I'm the best there! And she came and ... ruined everything for me.  
\- I understand. - Wynonna looked at her sister. - She's crazy. Let's go from here.  
\- If you scared, say so. - Nicole sat down, took a snowball and put it to the place of impact.  
\- Am I scared? Waverly looked down at her. - When?  
Nicole got up, threw away the snowball, came very close to the girl.  
\- Now.- She said softly but clearly.

Randy Nedley was reading at the front desk. Therefore, he raised his head only when he was addressed.  
\- Hi, "sheriff". - Nicole said. - Again. Is there anyone in the room?  
\- Nobody. Everyone's probably getting ready for the holiday. - Nedley replied. - Only John is having fun.  
They took off their outerwear and entered the hall. Holliday, wearing headphones, fired holding a pistol, first in one hand, and then took it in the other and fired again.  
\- Cool ... - said Wynonna. - And with two at the same time he can?  
\- Ask. - Nicole chuckled.  
Wynonna came up and slapped him on the shoulder. John put down the gun, took off his headphones, and turned around.  
\- Good evening ladies, - he said, looking around.  
\- Hello! - answered Wynonna. - Can you shoot with two?  
\- Johnny. - Nicole said and winked. - Make beautiful.  
Holliday nodded in understanding, took a pistol in each hand, and began firing at the target. With both hands. Then he turned and, smiling into his mustache, brought the target closer. A heart made of holes shone on the target.  
\- Nice. - Waverly chuckled and turned to Nicole. - What did you say about the competition?  
\- And here it is! - Nicole pointed to the target. - You need to get to the center of the heart. One shot. We shoot in turn. If you knock out ten, I withdraw all claims, if I - you go with me tomorrow on a date.  
\- Hey! - exclaimed Wynonna. - What are these conditions?  
\- I agree. - Answered Waverly. - Who shoots first?  
\- You.- Nicole smiled and moved the target away.  
Waverly picked up the pistol, put on her headphones, and took aim. She fired and boldly returned the target. Everyone stared at the target - nine. Waverly took off her headphones and walked away from the table and handed the gun to Nicole. Nicole put on her headphones and fired. She brought her target closer and smiled smugly. The bullet hole was exactly in the center.  
\- Oh, come on! - said Wynonna. - How did you do that?  
\- I'm the best. - Nicole smiled, revealing dimples and turned to Waverly. - What time should I pick you up tomorrow?  
\- Waverly. Will you go? - Wynonna pointed her finger at Nicole. - With her?  
\- Yes.- Waverly sent a smile to Nicole and turned to her sister. - I don't want to spend this holiday alone.  
\- Yes! Sure! - Wynonna hit herself on the thighs. - Let's leave sister alone, on this stupid holiday!  
\- Ahem. - John adjusted his hat and turned to Wynonna. - I can help. Get rid of loneliness. On this stupid holiday.

February 14, 2020.  
Waverly woke up from the fact that someone gently touched her shoulder. She stretched and opened her eyes.  
\- Good morning, love.- Nicole said and kissed her.  
\- Good morning, dear. - answered Waverly and hugged her. - Maybe we not go anywhere? And we be going to lie like this all day?  
\- No. We can't. We have a double holiday. Today is exactly the year of our relationship and Valentine's Day. - Nicole answered and kissed Waverly on the temple. - I have a lot of things planned.  
\- Shall we go to the shooting range? - Waverly smiled slyly. - In general, we can do it tradition. How did you knock out the top ten then ... I still don't understand ...  
\- Well .... - Nicole stroked Waverly's hand. - To be honest, John helped me a little.  
\- What?! - Waverly sat down in bed. - Was it rigged?  
\- To ask you out on a date.- Nicole looked at her girlfriend a little guiltily. - When I heard that a better shooter had appeared, I got angry at first, and then when I saw you I realized that you were a really good shooter. You shot me right in the heart. Are you sorry you went on a date with me?  
\- No. - Waverly shook her head and looked Nicole right in the eyes. - I love you.  
\- And I love you.- Nicole answered and pointed up. - And this is proof of that.  
There was a target under glass on the wall just above the head of the bed. It had many heart-shaped holes. And there were two more holes. One in the nine, the second in the center.


End file.
